


break up with your girlfriend, cause i'm bored

by powderblew



Series: sunny days and indigo nights [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, bartender!shisui, cause why not, lawyer!shisui, medstudent!sakura, sequel to let nice things go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: He's already thinking about it. ltng-verse; —Sakura/Shisui
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: sunny days and indigo nights [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686139
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	break up with your girlfriend, cause i'm bored

Shisui knew what he was getting himself into the moment he saw Sakura at the bar that night. Itachi hadn’t, part of that would’ve been the problem, if he wanted it to be, but, perhaps it was the context of it all. Shisui, had, after all, manipulated the situation to his own benefit. Still, it wasn’t right what Itachi did—leading Sakura on.

“Are you telling me that you didn’t pass the fucking exam?” Sakura’s mouth, wine-stained was crass when she drank scotch, it was almost sexy, the way her lips brushed against the protruding bone of her wrist, “Shisui, I took _time_ off for you.”

Shisui rolled his eyes, “I passed the exam.”

“Oh,” she blinked and then scowled, “Why didn’t you say that before?”

“I said I failed the writing part,” he clarified and pointed to his shoulder, “My fingers started to cramp.”

“Well, you don’t go to physical therapy,” she snorted, “What did you expect?”

“A miracle,” Shisui said frankly, he wiped one of the martini glasses and placed it in one of the cabinets, “Who knew writing could be so strenuous?”

“A writer probably,” Sakura quipped, she swirled her scotch, “But seriously, after you got discharged, didn’t you go for therapy?”

“Nope,” Shisui smiled.

She glared.

“What?” he shrugged, “My hands just seizes every now and then, I can’t exactly tell it _fucking stop you heathen_ ,” the red lights flickered over the counter, “And just keep going. Life doesn’t work that way.”

“It should,” Sakura nodded, “Being a resident, it’s kind of…to be honest it’s overwhelming.”

“Shouldn’t it be?” he raised a brow, “I mean, you’re in a hospital and you’re, y’know a _doctor_ ,” he poured a bourbon for one of the businessmen at the end of the aisle, “You’re high up on the food chain.”

“The _food chain,_ ” she stared at him, “Really?”

“I said what I said,” Shisui grinned, “You’ll be fine.”

“So will you,” Sakura tried not to smile, “So stop talking shit.”

“You’re mean when you drink, Sakura-chan,” he sang.

“Nah,” she giggled and downed the rest of her scotch, “I’m just mean.”

Shisui’s phone buzzed, Ami’s name flashed on his screen with a text, his fingers twitched to pick up his phone but focused his attention on Sakura who was staring at him with a hand pressed underneath her jaw. He waited, “What?”

Sakura quirked a brow, “Aren’t you gonna get that?”

“No,” he replied slowly, “I’m talking to you, aren’t I?”

“Isn’t she your…” she considered her words, “Girlfriend?”

“I guess,” Shisui answered not wanting to put a label on it, “You’ve met her a few times, remember?”

“I remember,” she watches him pour her another cup of scotch, her teeth glint against the glass, “Well, you should answer it then.”

“I can message her later,” he shrugged, “Sides’ I’m waiting for Itachi to call. He’s taking the next shift.”

Sakura blinked slowly, “I see.”

“What?” he asked defensively.

“I didn’t say anything?”

Shisui didn’t like the way she was looking at him like she was disappointed or amused – whatever the hell it was he didn’t like how cagey it made him feel, he asked jokingly, “Do you not like Ami?”

“No,” she sipped and responded simply, “I don’t.”

And, really, that wasn’t the answer he was expecting.

His heart throbbed with the pulse of the beat, mouth dry, his tongue curled against his cheek, he tilted his head and smirked, “Jealous?”

Sakura’s rose-stained lips curled upwards – his stomach gripped – her fingers brushed the top of her glass, “Do I have something to be jealous about?”

There was something, something that had happened within those three months since Itachi announced his engagement, something dangerous had cracked in Sakura. There were small glimpses that he had caught every once in a while, but it’s like he was weaving these instances out of her now.

But the problem was, that Shisui, was stunned into speechlessness.

She tilted her head too, “Nothing to say?”

Shisui opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. He exhaled long and thorough, “What the hell, Sakura?”

“What?” Sakura shrugged, “You asked and I answered.”

“Yeah,” Shisui nodded, then he faltered, “But…don't say it so nonchalantly.”

“Why are you even dating her?” she asked boldly like her fingers weren’t pressing against her cheekbone in a hazy blur of green.

_To get over you._

“I—” he breathed, “I want to?”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

Shisui licked his lips andwhen he caught her eyes trace his movements—his blood _sang._

And _fuck_ , if he didn’t feel himself prickle with heat.

“I don’t really want to,” he tried instead, “But it’s just another way to pass time.”

Sakura’s eyes widened, “That sounds…really _bad._ ”

Shisui leaned over the counter and voice heavy, “It does, doesn’t it?”

The door opened to reveal Itachi, he pointed towards the backroom to change and left Shisui with Sakura. Sakura leaned into the counter as well, her eyes are like two hard pieces of jade, and she continued, “Then break up with her.”

“Why?”

Sakura’s eyes deliberately dropped to his lips and then back up to his face, “Cause’ I’m bored.”

And it struck him lightning.

“Shisui?” Itachi called out to him and Sakura gave him a wave.

She left as soon as the implications settled into his brain.

Itachi frowned and stood next to him, “Shisui?”

Shisui bolted.

.

.

.


End file.
